The Next Chase
by LifExDeatH
Summary: As the nameless child of Kaza'aze sets off to find his mother, dark secrets and shocking revelations will be unearthed as a group of young warriors set off for their ultimate mission. Will they succeed?


**NEXT CHASE CHAPTER 1:**  
**The Chase Begins: Part I

* * *

**

He dreams about a strange place.

The one he hadn't seen before in his entire life.

The same dream that always goes into his mind was missing some fragments just like all the other times in his head. In his dream, he sees fifteen exotic looking persons in a large room. Seven were sitting on chairs while the other eight were standing like guards. It looked like a meeting of kings and queens, like in a royal palace, one of the people sitting was a man wearing a strange mask with a ring- like material shaped like David's star behind him - ?, the God of Origins.

The other wore a large, red suit of armor engulfed in raging flames with a ring -like material on his back that looks like fire, named ?, the God of Forces.

The other one was a woman on top of a giant snake's face with different balance scales attached to its sides and the ring looking like a less balance scale - ?, the Goddess of Balance.

Another wore large armor suit, but only this time; his armor looked hollow with a giant mouth on its chest and a strange spiky ring on its back - ? the God of Entropy.

Another was a woman that looked surprisingly like a normal elf, only with a ring looking like a tree with four branches; her name was ?, the Goddess of Life.

To his surprise, KazeAaze was also there, in a form of a woman. Her name was KazeAaze, the continent of Ellia's Goddess of Darkness.

The last one sitting was a woman that looked normal among the six, not looking any older than him. The woman had no rings of any sort on her back; her name was ?, the Goddess of Domination.

Meanwhile the other seven were their guards keeping them as companies. The guardian of the God of Origins was a woman - she had white hair, a mask, and green armor.

The guardian of the God of Forces was a large, red dragon similar to a Dragon Knight's Arc Breath – in which he would summon a terrifying dragon to take down his enemies for him with its burst of fire.

The Goddess of Balance's guardian was a pinkish man riding an icy, boar – like creature.

The God of Entropy's guardian was an enormous and a titanic golem with its hard fists deadly enough to kill his victims with just one swing of his hard-solid arm.

The guardians of the Goddess of Life were two vikens in bird – like clothing - one was dark blue in color while the other was orange.

KazeAaze's guardian was Kamiki, noticeable enough because of the pair of dark chakranis on her hands and the horns attached on top of her head with her red menacing eyes glaring in mid-air.

The last guardian was the guardian of the Goddess of Domination, being a suit of armor twice her size, with violet and black color. The boy then overhears the conversation happening between the gods.

"? is a huge threat to the world! We need to acquire the help of the other gods in refuge to eliminate him!" The God of Entropy exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table.

"That plan would be of no use, ?. Even if all the gods of the world come together, we cannot take him. ? is in a much farther level than of ours." The Goddess of Balance closes her eyes while she explains the situation in a calm tone.

"I cannot stand for this any longer! He has not only been being destroying Xenia, the whole world is already suffering from his rule! My people from Ellia are dying just because of his so called 'commands'!" KazeAaze furiously exclaimed.

"Then what do you suggest we do, woman?" The Goddess of Life asked, looking at KazeAaze with the evil eyes.

"I – "

"Stop it! Why do we have to kill him! ? can change! I will assure it!" The Goddess of Domination interrupted as she stood up. The calm conversation between gods was replaced by quarrels.

"Enough! This is not the time to be quarreling! Regain your composure!" The God of Origins snarled, letting out a little burst of magical energy while standing up in the same time. The moment he does so, the hall turns quiet. The quarreling had died down.

"Now then, let us settle this issue peacefully." The Goddess of Life says in a calm voice. "I'll start with how you feel ?. I know ? is your beloved, but his actions are plunging the world into madness. Please understand this."

"We need to stop him, and talking peacefully will not solve it." The God of Origins explained to the violet goddess.

"Alright… I understand. If it is for the sake of the world, I will be willing to make sacrifices." The Goddess of Domination sadly accepts what she tries to deny, clenching a fist while shaking.

"Alright, does anyone here have a plan in mind?" KazeAaze asked.

"I have one." The Goddess of Domination replies quickly after Dark Queen's question.

"Alright, ?, how would you plan on stopping him?" The God of Forces asked.

The Goddess of Domination emotionlessly states: "We – "

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

"Aaagh..!" The boy quickly sat straight up on his bed, only to find his master whom he shot a glare at him with his baleful eyes.

"I have called you twenty times already." His master furiously exclaims.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, master Ronan!" The boy replied frantically while he placed a pillow over his messy hair.

"What do you mean you get it!" Ronan answers back.

"OKAY! I'm awake! I'm awake!" The boy stood up.

Ronan then sighs and says "What do I have to do to make you listen to me, Nicholas?"

* * *

**Name: Nicholas Erudon**  
**Age: 18**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Likes: Training, Knowledgeable facts, Challenging tasks or battles, Excuses for his long sleeps, Focused Persons.**  
**Pet Peeve: Easy work, Being Reprimanded for sleeping too long, Traitors, People that are too violent.**  
**Original Job Class: Alpha Knight Aegis Class**  
**Favorite Color: Black and White

* * *

**

Nicholas is the eighteen year old and the only apprentice to be taken in by Ronan Erudon. He has white, neck – length hair that's black at the back so some black tips show from in front. He has gray colored eyes and is two hundred and thirty centimeters tall.

Adopted by the Erudon family, he has quickly mastered the new extracted power of the tyrfing, the 'Tyrfing System (TFS is the abbreviated form.)', and the newly-found ability of the Kanavan Magic Knights', called burst in only a few weeks and quickly became one of the Order of Chaos's 'Seven Knight Lords (The TFS organization led by Ronan in Periett's Order of Chaos.)'. Out of all those fast progress, he still trains under Ronan's guidance to improve his abilities. His weapon of choice under the three new weapons of the TFS weapons is the Tyrfing Sword and Shield.

"You don't need to do anything, master. I have overslept because I was completely tired since last night." Nicholas said, obviously making an excuse and lies again.

"There you are again with your sleeping excuses." Ronan said, rolling his eyes playfully and pulling his apprentice up quickly. "Anyway, go eat some breakfast or something and then meet me at the training grounds." and walked out of his room. Just after his master left, Nicholas sighs and says "That dream again…" in a low voice looking down at his hands. "…maybe I should ask master about it." He consults himself, looking up to the ceiling of his room. He changed to his armor, equips his weapon, and hurried to the kitchen of the castle. He then gets welcomed by the chef of the kitchen.

"Nicholas, you're early!" The chef greeted him with a welcoming and surprised tone.

"Yup, I'd be in here only if master didn't wake me up. Anyways, I'll just take this loaf of bread and go for some training. Okay, Mr. Rudy?" Nicholas says while taking a loaf of bread on the table.

"Sure. You better hurry. You know Master Erudon when you get there late." Rudy smiled.

"Tell me about it." Nicholas says in a low tone while swinging his arm downwards once. They then laughed after talking about the spell knight. Nicholas prepared himself. "I better get going mister Rudy. Bye!" Nicholas says to the chef happily and waves goodbye. "Take care, kid!" Rudy waved as Nicholas waved back and proceeded to the training grounds.

* * *

Nicholas blazes to the outskirts of the kingdom with his hair flowing briskly with the wind. His sword sheathed in his scabbard like shield. Quickly skipping at the plains of the outskirts of the kingdom of Kanavan, he looks at the sky; eyes partly open and thought about the event five years ago. Thanks to his master, he was there because of what Ronan has done for him five years ago. But ever since he got to that place and position, the same dream kept appearing in his head like a broken record. If it was a different dream, it would still be of the same people in the dream. Because of his ignorance on where he's heading, he bumps into a boy right around his age having white hair with red and blue highlights, a crimson cloak, dark blue top, and black pants.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something and I didn't see you coming." Nicholas said in an apologizing tone and manner, helping the boy get back on his feet.

"It's okay, really." The boy said. They walked in opposite directions - Nicholas headed to the training grounds while the boy goes to the kingdom.

"After I find my mother, you're going to die with the rest of Bermesiah." The boy whispers to himself, in a slow and grim tone.

* * *

Nicholas finally reached the training grounds.

"I'm here!" Nicholas shouted as he hurries to the orbs floating on mid – air.

"As always, you're late, Nicholas," Ronan sighed in frustration. "Maybe I should consider giving you grades based on the attendance of being early or on – time."

"I'm sorry, okay? There was this guy earlier that I bumped into. That's why I got here late." Nicholas said, mimicking the 'Nicholas' Excuse' tactic. The spell knight let out a sigh.

"Enough with your excuses… I bet you overslept, am I right?" Ronan said sarcastically.

"I swear I didn't! Ask Mr. Rudy, and you'll believe me." Nicholas shook his head in protest.

"Enough. Let's get started…

Destroy these orbs. They have much more strength and efficiency this time." Ronan said as he unsheathes his tyrfing.

"I know! Let's have a contest, master. Whoever beats the most orbs will treat the other to a necklace and lunch!" The apprentice challenged in pride, pulling out the tyrfing from the scabbard – shield.

"Talk about digging your own grave" Ronan replied with a smirk as a sign of acceptance of the boy's challenge.

"What?" Nicholas rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Oh, umm… Nothing! Let's begin." Ronan exclaims as he gathers magic forces.

"Let's do this! RUNE FLARES MARK TWO!" The confident Alpha Knight shouts as strong psychic energy gathers in his hand.

"Let's go!" The two screamed in unison as they attack the orbs head on.

* * *

Hours have passed and there are two orbs left. The two knights had their armor nearly torn off and they are panted and huffed in exhaustion. It cannot be blamed for they attacked a thousand orbs that violently retaliate without stopping.

"Get your money and weapon ready, Nicholas! You're treating me for lunch and a necklace, burst!" Ronan exclaimed in a commanding tone, raising his sword. When the Abyss Knight shouted the word, huge magic energy engulfed around him like a raging storm in the middle of plains, his magic energy increased, changed, and improved dramatically.

"Hey! No fair! You used burst!" Nicholas cried. By the time the apprentice said it, Ronan already obliterated the two orbs in one blow.

"Done… Thanks, Nicholas. Fufufu…" Ronan laughed and provoked.

"Whatever. You know I can't use burst like you do! You. Used, It!" Nicholas snarled.

"It's just a matter of skill, boy. And you know that you will never, speaking of which, I'll never forgive you if you use that power again. I don't want to see that scene of where I found you ever again" Ronan said with a little fear in his face sitting on a big fallen branch. The apprentice completely falls off guard and thinks of the scene where he was found five years ago.

* * *

_It was hell on earth. On that very blood soaked grasslands, was a boy, with long hair and thin body, lying down in the middle of every slaughtered being and Anmons torn apart on the land. He was bathing in blood and was staring at the slaughtered ones. There were Gorgons, Trolls, Nephilims, Harpies, Orcs and Goblins. Even innocents were slaughtered, but most importantly, the woman over the boy. She had a large hole on top of her body and her lifeless eyes stare at the child as the boy also stared at her. The Abyss Knight was only scouting on the area when he saw the boy on the blood bathed field.

* * *

_

"Hell was on earth that day. I do not want to ever go through something like that ever again. You know what, master? Let's just go past that subject. It's the past. Let's just pretend that we didn't talk about it, okay?" Nicholas said nervously.

"Alright, but you changed subjects _that_ quickly. Looks like you want to talk about something. Go ahead then." The spell knight adjusted his seat, preparing to listen to the boy's speech.

"Okay then, master. I'll ask without reserve. I've been having these strange dreams. It was the same dream I get almost every time I sleep. If it was a different dream, the same people in appearing my dreams looked exactly the same. KazeAaze was in there, too, master! She was in her human form with six other people. One was a giant with a mask, and two were huge suits of armor. One was on fire while the other was pretty much hollow. A-and one was a woman on top of a giant snake's face, and the last two were women. The first one was an elf while the other was human and that she looks like she wasn't any older than me. Strange enough, the dreams were on fragments. Then they were on this continent on the sky eaten by flames. I think it's called Xenia or something. I heard it in my dream. In my dream, they would always be talking about isolating someone out of the world and the woman was the man they wanted to isolate was his wife. They were gods, or at least in my dream they were. They were the Gods of Origins, Forces, and Entropy while the three women were the Goddesses of Balance, Life, and Domination. I really need your help master." The hasty Nicholas said, like it was a speech to be made. The moment his apprentice explained the dreams he has been getting, Ronan quickly falls back and loses calmness.

"Did I just hear my name mentioned?" A strange, feminine voice chimed.

"Who's out there?" The master and apprentice shouted in unison.

"Dumbasses, it's me!" The woman walked toward them. It was KazeAaze in her human form.

"These two always forget that I'm here. I don't even know how this magic knight can defeat me anymore." KazeAaze sighed.

"We get it already. Anyways you heard right. You're in my dreams." said Nicholas.

"Oh so I'm in your dreams eh? Be careful, boy. Falling in love with me is not going to be good for you." KazeAaze narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"That's not what I meant. What were you doing in a continent besides Ellia? "Nicholas asked while approaching the queen.

"That's what I like about you, boy. You've got spunk." KazeAaze says while returning the favor that she was approached by Nicholas with a kiss. Nicholas quickly pushes her back and says: "I am not your tool, witch. Now answer my question!" Nicholas demanded.

"Explain the details first before you shout at me." KazeAaze sat down next to Ronan. Nicholas did the same as he explains everything to KazeAaze about his dreams. The queen pursued her lips.

"So those are your dreams. Well, to be honest, I was in Xenia two thousand years ago because of the era of the black ruler who drenched the world in madness and discord. I met with the other gods and goddesses in refuge from Xenia because my people were suffering from his cruelty." KazeAaze told him.

"Can you tell me the names of those gods and goddesses?" Nicholas insisted.

"You're improving now, child - now asking for more information, very well then... those six were Samsara, the Origin God. Starkiln, the Force God. Yamini, the Balance Goddess. Periett, the Entropy God. Gaia, the Life Goddess. And last, the wife of the black ruler, Evilis, The Domination Goddess." KazeAaze explained.

"Samsara… Starkiln… Yamini… Periett… Gaia… Evilis… and the black ruler..." Nicholas whispers to himself.

"I'm very intrigued to your dreams, boy. Maybe I should figure it out by sleeping with you."

"Never..!" Nicholas growled in demand.

"I know you want me, boy. Anyway, you still have time to think about it." KazeAaze says with a smile to allure Nicholas.

"Great. I have a good team with me - a pedophile and a boy who loves excuses. Real nice…" Ronan thinks to himself sarcastically while glancing at the two.

"I'm going back to the kingdom, master. See you around." Nicholas says while standing up. By the time he stands up, a royal messenger quickly rushes to Ronan and says: "Master Ronan! The two queens have called for you! Please go to the gorge immediately!" while catching his breath.

"What are the matters about?" Ronan asks.

"It's about the heroes of the Grand Chase, my lord! The queens have already called for the others." The messenger says, still catching his breath as he panted in complete exhaustion.

"Okay, I'll go change into my armor. Kaze, Nicholas, do you want to come with me?" Ronan asked, turning towards the two.

"I get to see the bunch of idiots again...I will." KazeAaze answered.

"I get to meet the other members of the Grand Chase! Sure, master. Let's go!" Nicholas shouts in enthusiasm.

"Just what I would expect from my apprentice? Okay then, let's get changing but don't forget your weapons with you. We'll depart to the gorge afterwards." Ronan ordered.

KazeAaze and Nicholas nodded in approval.

* * *

Meanwhile at the training grounds of the swordsmen…

"So, the Chase will be reformed, huh. Well then, let's go, student." The Savior, Elesis says to her student.

"Okay master." The student replied obediently.

* * *

Silver Cross Town: Assassin's Guild…

"That's enough, student. We shall depart now, okay. Get your weapons ready." The leader of The Assassin's Guild, Lass, timidly tells his student.

"Yes, master." The student replies.

* * *

Xenia Continent…

"Yay~ I get to see _my_ Ronan again. C'mon, let's go! What are you waiting for!" The Sistina, Amy, squealed as she turned to her student.

"Yes, my lady." The student timidly says to her teacher.

* * *

Serdin Kingdom: Violet Mage's Guild…

"Aaarrgh~! I get to be joining forces with that stupid witch!" The Violet Mage Guild leader, Arme, frantically stomps her foot in anger. She sighed in frustration. "Never mind, we must go."

"Let's bring some magic gems and weapons just in case the queen strikes again," her student suggested as they prepared to leave.

* * *

Eruyell Island…

"Let's change into our armor before we let our people we'll be departing," The elven archer, Lire, suggested, holding her Composite Bow on hand.

"Yes," her student replied with a nod.

* * *

Archimedia…  
"We'll be going at this again, huh." The Polaris, Mari said.

"Looks like it." The Asmodian Clipper, Dio said to the rune caster before preparing for departure.

* * *

Silver Land…

"Look out, Amy my love~ here I come!" Jin, the Rama, ran in complete joy as his cheeks turned pink as the sign of his love for the oracle of Xenia.

"There he goes… again…" The Prime Knight, Sieghart, sighed as he walked after the overjoyed fighter.

To be continued…


End file.
